


Christmas

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Christmas

You woke up, freezing, again. In the Jedi Temple, you were only allowed to turn the thermostat up so high to conserve the power. Obi-Wan was already up, of course he was. He had always been an extremely early riser. You guys had been granted some time off to rest, and by happy coincidence, it fell at Christmas time. Instead of laying there freezing to death, you decided to find your decorations, so you could decorate before he got back. You got up and put on some thermal leggings and one of Obi-Wan’s bigger tunics. The Christmas stuff was in the back of Obi’s closet. It must have gotten shoved back there when you moved into Obi-Wan’s room. You pulled out the box to investigate what was inside. You really only had lights. Being a Jedi, you never really knew where you would be at Christmas, and had never seen the point in gathering too many decorations. After what felt like hours, you finally heard the door.

“Y/N?” you heard Obi-Wan call. You walked back into the main room to greet him.

“Hey.” you hugged him. “Where'd you go off to this morning?”

“I went to see Yoda. He wanted to wish you, Anakin, and myself a restful break. I told him you were still sleeping, but that I would tell you.” Obi smiled.

“That was kind of him.”

“What have you been up to? It smells wonderful in here.”

You smiled. Even if he tried to pretend it didn't matter where he spent Christmas, he was happy to be at home with you. 

“Come and see. I think you'll enjoy it.”

Obi-Wan followed you back to the bedroom. By this time, you had strung lights all around the room and the window. It looked like a rainbow in there. You had started burning some candles, which had been to blame for the scent Obi-Wan had mentioned. The room even smelled like Christmas.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin. “Y/N it's beautiful in here. This is amazing.” He hugged you and your head found it's place against his chest. 

“I just want to stay here.” Obi whispered. “Can we? Wouldn't it be perfect? To just hide away in here.”

“We might need some food.” you giggled. “But yeah, Obi, that does sound perfect.”

“Let's do it then. Anakin and Padme are starved some time with each other. They won't mind. We could get together closer to Christmas to exchange our gifts. I just want to enjoy this with you.”

“Yes definitely Obi.”

You guys just stayed like that for a while. Until Obi-Wan broke the silence, “Look Y/N it's snowing!” He moved closer to the window to enjoy it, and you followed him.

“It's beautiful.” you said.

“Yes it is.” Obi replied. “C’mon let's lay down.”

You both walked over to the bed, and curled up under the blanket. You laid yourself against his chest, and enjoyed everything around you.

“I'm so glad we get to experience this.” you whispered. “I love you Obi.”

“Me too Y/N. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
